Approximately 80% of teens work before high school graduation, 54% in the retail sector. An estimated 2.6 million 16 and 17 year olds worked in 1995, with each teen working an average of 24 hours per week for 25 weeks a year. This national study using telephone interviews is designed to examine the knowledge, practices, and beliefs of teen workers and their parents about adolescent employment from the perspective of worker safety in retail establishments. It reflects collaboration between the UNC Injury Prevention Research Center and Education Development Center, Inc. and builds upon prior research each has conducted on teen work safety. In developing the national survey instruments, we will conduct focus groups with parents of teen workers and examine existing data about teen workplace injury, followed by a pretest of both the parent and teen surveys. For the national study, we will conduct random digit dial telephone interviews with families of teenagers age 14-17 years who have worked at least two months in the prior year. One randomly selected parent or guardian will be interviewed, as well as one teen worker in each eligible household, pending parental consent. A sample of 1350 pairs of parents and teens is targeted. Parents and teens will be queried about their knowledge of child labor laws and worker safety, their attitudes and beliefs about teen work and workplace safety, and information about how they obtain information about these issues. The results will be analyzed to compare teens and parents and to guide the development of safety improvements for teens through educational efforts and changes in workplace organization and safety training. Advisory Panel of nationally recognized experts in adolescent development and worker safety will be convened to assist in design of the instrument and interpretation of the results. This group also will provide guidance in the development of policy and programmatic recommendations for improving safety of teenage employees in retail establishments.